


The City Outing

by magi06rose



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Arcade competition, Cause of Brick, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Inappropriate language here, Mainly Blossick, May be a collection someday, Mentions of final fantasy, Most likely OOC, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Side Story, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magi06rose/pseuds/magi06rose
Summary: Brick and Blossom meet up for a movie, and a lil' competion while they're at it.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote. I've been thinking of one mini series where Brick and Blossom have secret meetings in the outskirts of the Townsville forests, but could never get myself to write a proper beginning (or I do, but never feels right to me and just set it aside for another day). So instead I started doing small stories of after they start their secret meetings. I sorta hope this will motivate me, but more importantly I just want to share it if I don't. Seemed a waste if I didn't.
> 
> Here it had been a couple of months after they started meeting in secret (so they may seem somewhat ooc idk). This is one where they decide to change their routine for a day when Blossom invites Brick to a movie.
> 
> Also, there is mentions of the FF series but as a popular movie series than as games. Just a heads up.

"Brick" the boy hears from a closing distance. He looks up from his napping spot to find Blossom land down in front of him.

  
"What's up pinkie?"

  
"You want to see a movie with me this weekend?"

  
"....come again?" Blossom crouches down to meet eye level, pulling out 2 tickets from her pocket.

  
"You know the FF series right?"

  
Brick nods. "Of course I do. Everyone is crazy about those, like Boomer. Its the 8th installation now?"

  
"9th. The one with the thief that's like a monkey and a princess. I heard it has cool action scenes too by the same director from the last one. The professor got some free tickets and he gave them to me and my sisters, but Bubbles isn't interested and Buttercup already watched it at a special event."

  
"And so you decide to ask me?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Me, Brick Jojo of the notorious Rowdyruff boys, with you, Blossom Utonium of the beloved Powerpuff girls, in the city? Together?"

  
Blossom gave him the look. "Brick, I wasn't born yesterday. I can just bring in some disguises for the both of us. Or, you know, we wear a whole lot less red and pink."

  
"Mmn... I don't know. Movie theatres aren't much my thing."

  
"Awww~ please" she asks, batting her eyelashes. Brick 'yucks' at that.

  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

  
"Stop that" he tells her, but she gets closer to him.

  
"I thought you also like them. I really want to see how this differs from the novel."

  
"I mean I do, but why me? Aren't there, you know... 'better' people to ask than some... villain?" Blossom stayed still for a moment, knowing what he implied, and thought to herself before confidently saying:

  
"Yeah."

  
"Hmph, see-"

  
"But I still want to ask you Brick. After all, you are one of my friends."

  
"...wait I'm what?" he asked.

  
"My friend" Blossom replied.

  
"..."

  
"...? Brick?"

  
"...I- I am? Or, are we?" was all he asked. It really stunned him for the next minute or so that he didn't notice till now how hurt Blossom was (or how much she showed in her face) as she pulled back, so Brick instead sat up closer to her.

  
"Oh fuck wait, no, I didn't mean like that! Its not what you're thinking at all Bloss. I swear it!"

  
"No, I get it. It's fine" she tells him, refusing to look at him.

  
_Oh god I fucked this one up._

  
"No Bloss," Brick grabs her shoulders, "it's just that we've, you know, never said anything till now. It just surprised me there, that's all."

  
"...really?"

  
"Fuck yes!!! You're my... my...."

  
As Blossom kept hopefully looking at him, Brick felt sudden wave of embarrassment. He quickly turned his head away with a bright red face, but still kept his hands in its place.

  
"You're my... f-friend... too..."

  
_Darn it, why am I being such a prissy pants like this?!_

  
It was then Blossom's turn to feel embarrassed, but at the same time she felt quite giddy in her heart and reached for one of his hands.

  
"Thank you Brick. I know we still have our differences, and I still don't tolerate any evil deeds you do-"

  
"Pssh, whatever you goody two shoes."

  
"But I do respect you and I do like hanging out with you like this. Which is why I thought it be fun doing something different, like going in the city this one time, but if you really don't want-"

  
"Ugh you talk too much pinkie." Of course Blossom glared at him, but it didn't faze him at all. Still, he nabs one of the tickets from her and looks at it.

  
"...There will be free food right?" He asks.

  
Blossom thinks about it for a moment.

  
"Mmmmnn, as long as you don't get any refills, and you share a bit of your popcorn with me."

  
"No way! Get your own woman!"

  
"But I don't even eat that much popcorn. I never finished even their smallest size! All my focus is on the movie, so I usually just share with Bubbles."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes! I'll just take one handful for myself," she says, showing off the size of her hands, "and you can enjoy the rest. Promise."

  
"Mmn.... fine I guess. But you have to get the jumbo- no, the biggest size they have."

  
"Yay!" Blossom stands up and leaps in the air. "I'll text you a reminder later, and I'll bring some wigs tomorrow so we can make our disguises. If you can try to bring some clothes. No red."

  
"Yeah yeah, sure. Now let me get back to my nap" he says, lying back against the trunk.

  
"Then I'll just read over here." Blossom moves and sits near an adjacent tree, taking a book out from her bag.

  
"Hehe. I can't wait" she quietly whispers to herself, unaware Brick heard it too with a brief smirk on his face.


	2. The Meet-Up

[Movie day - Townsville Park]

  
At the edge of central park was a young man with long white hair put into a ponytail and black clothing plus black boots. He was waiting against the wall with his red eyes that matched the color of his hat, too focused on his phone and completely unaware of the attention he's getting from his surroundings.

  
_"Omg, he's-"_

  
_"You think we could take a picture of him?"_

  
_"So handsome~ ♡"_

  
He looked up, immediately silencing the stragglers looking at him, only to look around and became annoyed when his late companion didn't arrive.

  
_Tch, where is she?_

  
"Ah!!! There you are!" a recognizeable voice called out to him as she got closer. The girl had lovely orange hair put up into a hidden braided ponytail, followed by a yellow sundress with a white top and beige sandals. She carried around a white shoulder bag and had a pair of square glasses and covered her chocolate colored eyes.

  
"Yo. Took you a while to get here" the disguised Brick tells Blossom.

  
"Sorry. It took a while for my sisters to leave the house.

  
"...It's fine. This wig took a while to fix" he lies, paying attention to her.

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing. I'm just a bit surprised you had something like that" Brick pokes on her glasses. It was the eyewear that allowed her eyes to appear in a different color so long as she didn't take them off. Blossom swiped his hand away and adjusted them.

  
"Yeah, who knew that girl the girls and I saved was an inventor. It beats wearing colored contacts."

  
"And none for me?"

  
"I told you we only had 1 for each of us. Butter- I mean BC lost her pair, and Bubs uses hers alot. Besides what about you? Why are you wearing your cap? What if someone notices you?"

  
"Pfft, no worries toots. Mo- I mean 'Pops' too busy with another stupid piece of junk, and my brothers are too dumb to notice it's me so all it took was sneaking out of the house. And I like my cap. It's weird not taking it with me."

  
"But-"

  
"Here." Brick suddenly takes off his hat and puts it on her. "This should stop your nagging, so you better take care of it while we watch the movie."

  
"Grrr- shut up" she pouts, but fixes it to make it more comfy. Blossom then takes a closer look at him without the cap, even deciding to walk around him for a better look, and giggles.

  
"What now?"

  
"Sorry, but you really do look like him. Hahaha- i still can't believe it!"

  
"Like I said- who the fuck are you talking about?!" He knew Blossom mentioned he looked liked a guy she saw when they were trying wigs the previous day, but still had no idea what she was talking about. It would always be "It has to be him isn't it" or "I know I've seen this look somewhere" to no end when he asked who. If the wig wasn't the least irritable than the others, he wouldn't have pick it.

  
"Yeah. I had to double check last night." Blossom takes out her phone, revealing a smiling handsome man with a similar styled white hair and red eyes.

"This is Z*n from M****c M*******r. Its a game I saw Bubs play a few times. It's almost like you're a cosplayer."

  
Brick's eye twitched, unsure whether to feel if it's a relief or not to be compared to a game character.

  
"You could totally pull it off. All you need is a white jacket and be a whole lot more nicer to people XD."

  
"Ah whatever!" He exclaims, grabbing her arm and started walking. "Let's just hurry to the theatres already and get our seats."

  
"H-Hey, slow down Bri-" Immediately she shuts her mouth with her free hand and Brick turns back to her. They looked around them, no one in particular seemed to stand out to them, and the both sigh in relief.

  
"Whew, that was close."

  
"Yeah, no kidding pinky."

  
"Don't call me that out here. You call me that so much people will know it's me. Remember its Bree, Blake" she says with a wink at the end.

  
Brick grins at her. "Yeah. Lets make the most out of this day, Bree."

.

.

.

.

.

  
"You sure you don't want to change that to Z*n ;)"

  
"Bree..."

  
His eye twitches again, and yet he can't find himself too angry as he hears his companion laughs.


	3. The Competition

[Theatres]

  
The space inside the theatres was huge since its renovations a few years back. Behind the ticket counters that Brick and Blossom went to reserve their seats was a center island composed of counters with self served food arrangements, along with several cashiers and cash registers in the middle of the circle. Past the food island were 3 escalators that lead to the movie rooms upstairs plus a mini arcade behind the escalators. Brick and Blossom took their time to look around the first floor till Brick spoke up.

  
"Wow, its been a while since I was in here."

  
"Same here" Blossom replies. "They seem have a lot more snacks now than before."

  
"We can settle your stomach later. There's still time before the movie so how about a lil' competition first?" Brick asks, pointing at the arcade, but Blossom hesitates.

  
"I don't know Blake. I'm not quite good at those."

  
"Oh c'mon Bree. We're here to have fun, so relax. Loosen up. Or are you perhaps too... _chicken_."

  
"Am not!"

  
"Right~ The oh-so fearless leader here, scared of losing thanks to a bunch of colorful, noisy machines, and all to a mere _ruffian_."

  
Blossom merely growls at him, further invigorating them both up to their game.

  
"Then how about this - 3 out of 5" Brick elaborates. "Winner chooses the next game and the big loser at the end buys dinner. You can choose the first game too."

  
"Hmph. Fine!" Blossom walks past him, but turns back as she grabs her wallet. "Bring it on Mr. Cosplayer."

  
"...oh it is on toots."

  
Once they each get a good amount of tokens and Blossom sets up an alarm for the movie, Blossom lead them first to the mini bowling game, seeing it simple enough to understand. However, Brick in the end got the most wins in the middle, earning more points, and won.

  
"How could it be this hard to get the center?"

  
"Aww, don't worry Bree, I'll choose a nice and easier game for you."

  
"Mmmmnnnnn..."

  
Brick then took them to play Resident Evil much to Blossom dismay. He was planning to use one of his favorite games to his advantage, but to both their surprise not only did Blossom caught up on the mechanics she also earned the most points.

  
"Tch, you thief," he grumbles, "stealing my targets."

  
"Hmn, but Blake, I thought we were partners in this setting?" She teases him.

  
Blossom's next choice was Mario Kart. Though it took the most time so far, out of 4 courses Brick's Bowser won 1st place followed by Blossom's Peach in 3rd place.

  
"Stupid blue shell."

  
"Hahahah, you're talking to the king of Mario kart amongst my brothers. It was a piece of cake."  
"It's not over yet! Next!"

  
Brick's next game was Street fighter, using Guile against Blossom's Chun-li in one versus fight. Brick was able to win the first fight, but Blossom then turned the tables and won the next 2 with various complicated combos.

  
"Fuck I thought this wasn't your thing?!"

  
"Hehe. When you get the hang of the controls it's quite easy. Oh, and there were a few times I was made by a certain someone to play in her stead when she wanted to use the restroom. Forgot to mention that; sorry~"

_Damn you Buttercup!!!_

  
After letting a spectating kid to play the rest of Blossom's game they check their phones.

  
"Not much time left" Blossom mentions.

  
"Yeah, but we are tied and I believe there's still time for a quick one. Too bad we can't do air hocky, so what would you like as the big finale Bree?"

  
"Mmnn..." Blossom looks around going around in a circle a couple times until she finds something of interest.

  
"How about that one?!" She asks, pointing to the Dance Dance Revolution. They nod at each other and make their way to the game into versus mode.

  
"So what song would the lady wish for me to win in?"

  
"Hmph, if you're so confident, then why don't we raise the stakes a bit?"

  
Blossom changes to expert mode and chooses "Come to Life" by ARM (IOSYS) feat. Nicole Curry.

  
"Heh, can't wait to taste that free dinner."

  
"Don't forget dessert too when I win."

  
Once the music starts, they pour all their attention to their steps. They accurately hit each note at such an even pace with the game, even when it switches from gast to slow and vice versa. They gather a big crowd the more they rack up the MARVELOUS hits, despite using their enhanced reflexes as super humans.

It didn't mean that neither of them had fun though; both are determined to reach the top score, and the cheers from behind riled up their competitive natures to the max. They feel the adrenaline once they finish the last note at the same time, panting hard even if this wasn't the hardest thing they had faced in their lives. And then they looked at each other's scores.

  
" **WHAT?!** " They yell out loud, finding each other's equally perfect scores.

  
" **MAN, THAT WAS AWESOME!** "

  
" **YOU GO GURL!** "

  
" **THOSE WERE SOME REALLY SLICK MOVES YOU BOTH HAD!** "

  
Many people yelled various praises and claps, though the two didn't mind as they laugh together.

  
"As excepted of the leader girl. Always pushing my buttons till the end."

  
"I could say the same to you too, you delinquent."

  
Then their phones ring. The movie was going to start soon.

  
"Looks like no free dinner for either of us today," Blossom says.

  
"Darn. We'll just have to put it on hold for the next time then."

  
"Next time?" She asks, but Brick didn't hear her, instead turning to their audience.

  
"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but it seems our show is starting soon. Who's up for a free game and tokens?! Just step right up here folks!"

  
Brick gives her a sign to leave, leaving the tickets and remaing tokens before she follows him out of the area.

  
"Let's hurry and get the popcorn."

  
"Y-Yeah. Sure thing."

  
They gather the things they need for the movie, but Blossom's heart is still beating fast. She wonders if it was still from the game.


	4. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said 3 parts, but splitted it into 4. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest + a mini epliogue

[Outside theatres]

  
"I'm really glad we sticked around for the ending credits. That was so sweet" Blossom tells Brick.

  
"Eh, I liked the 7th better."

  
"Oh come on Blake, everyone always chooses the 7th."

  
"And you don't?"

  
"I think I like this movie and its novel the best. I love the story and its characters; even Kuja, but Vivi's the best. They did cut some stuff out, but it was still nicely executed."

  
"Pfft," Brick shakes his head, "of course it's the ones with a bunch of that lovey dovey crap."

  
"You do know the 7th had romance too right?"

  
"Not that big of a deal, and you know I don't care about that crap. It was the S******h fights that sold me."

  
"Can't argue with that. The staff really pushed it for that final fight. I heard there will be an epilogue movie coming soon."

  
"A 4th?! It's been how long now? First they split the entire story in 2, making us wait longer of it, then came Crisis, and then the DoC series- They're really milking out this one plot."

  
"Part of the reason why I- **_GASP_** OMG!!!"

  
Blossom runs ahead with Brick after her to a claw machine of a toy shop. In it was filled with various FF character pillows in it.

  
"Look! They got Vivi in there!"

  
"Or you know, the default black mage." Blossom sticks her tongue at him.

  
"I've seen this claw machine many times before and this is the first they had him in here. Even if it is I still want to give it a try."

  
Blossom proceeds to pull out a couple of quaters and tries to aim for a Vivi pillow from the top of the pile. She looks at the sides of the machine before attempting to grab it. The claw was able to grab onto the pillow, but it slips out as the claw raises back up.

  
"Aww~"

  
"Heh, you suck at this."

  
"Shut up! One more time."

  
She rummages through her purse and inserts a few more coins after the first game was done, but then Brick pushes her out of the way.

  
"Hey! What-"

  
"Don't worry toots, I got this" Brick answers confidently. He positions the claw for the same pillow, but aims it off to the left.

  
"Ahh! What are you-"

  
"Just watch." Brick pushes the button, and she watches as the claw opens up before descending. She wa suprised to see as one part of the claw inserts itself through the tag of the pillow before lifting the pillow with it to the dispenser. Of course jumps in glee, waiting for the pillow drop, as Brick smugs at her.

  
"See, ain't it easy."

  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!" Immediately she grabs the pillow in her arms and hugs it. "Thank you Bri-, um, Blake."

  
"It's fine. You can just pay me back with that dinner you owe me."

  
"Dinner... wait, I thought that was just for the arcade?!"

  
"Hey, we gotta deal with that tie someway."

  
"At least warn me about it! Don't you think a dinner is too much for one pillow?"

  
"Hey I got it for you Bree. You would have been wasting all yer quarters on this thing."

  
"But I still paid for it, and I still could have gotten it in time."

  
"Right~" he teases her as she pouts at him. She tries to retort back, but Brick phone goes off and he looks at it before answering.

  
"Hello? What's... What?... Wait, I can't... Bro, what was that sound... That not just nothing! I can tell it's- wait Boo-" his call cuts off, and he shoves his phone back in his pocket.

  
"Tsk, fuck."

  
"Something wrong?"

  
"It seems there's some trouble back home. Dear old 'pops' had my brothers do something for him, and now I gotta save their dumb asses out of it."

  
"Its not, you know..."

  
"If it was there'd probably be some racket about it by now. Sorry to leave you here but I gotta head back before it gets any worse."

  
"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later- oh, here."

Blossom takes off his cap and puts it back on him.

"You can bring back the stuff you borrowed anytime, but you better do give it back."

  
"Yeah, got it. See ya" Brick says, waving away as he walks to find a nearby empty alley. Blossom watches him leave, but laid into thought for a moment.

  
"W-wait!" Brick hears. He turns around and finds his arm grabbed by Blossom.

  
"What?"

  
"..." Brick sees her mouth words, but he could barely hear her. Not even with his enhanced hearing.

  
"I can't hear you."

  
"...Thank you, for today" she says shyly, looking at the ground. "I... it was nice."

  
"...heh, I knew you would fall for my looks" Brick replies, forcing Blossom to push him away.

  
"I. AM. NOT!!"

  
"Not with that face" he teases her, seeing her tomato like face.

  
"Stop ruining things! Seriously you... I just wanted to thank you, a-and that I'll- I'll be sure to pay you back. For the pillow."

  
"Of course you will, with that free dinner."

  
"Hmph. IF you ACTUALLY beat me FAIR and SQUARE!"

  
"No one likes a sore loser Bree-" he suddenly feels her close to him while talking as she reaches up to kiss his cheek. Soon after, too flustered to move, Blossom smiles at him.

  
"Let's do this again another time" she whispers to him before running past him on her way back home. She does not see the red forming around his cheeks, amd neither did he see hers.

  
They both denied whatever feelings were growing in their hearts, but they do hope to do this again in the future.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

* * *

[RRB Apartment]

  
" **BRICK!!!** " Butch yells from behind the couch. Brick, who thought he was finally done for the day, pushed his brother's face away as he was still annoyed by his and Boomer's earlier disaster.

  
"What Butch" he asks nonchalantly. Butch swipes Brick's hand away and gets his phone.

  
"Dude, you gotta watch this!"

  
Butch puts his phone on TownsTube and the 2 watch a crowd moving about to get footage of 2 people playing Dance Dance Revolution. Of course Brick himself recognized where the video took place, and more importantly who the 2 players were on the screen.

  
"Who are those two?" Brick inquires regardless.

  
"Who knows. Seems both of them got perfect scores in this old game or something like that, BUT LOOK AT THAT GIRL!!! Ain't she smokin' hot or what?!"

  
""Oh... yeah, sure."

  
"Yeah? Sure? What wrong man? Thought you'd be interested."

  
"I'm not the one constantly trying to get laid, and I already had enough shit to go through with this week's 'experiment.'"

  
"Ok that was all Boomer. Not me!"

  
"Liar" Boomer says, listening as he plays the PS4.

  
"Why you-" Butch pounces onto Boomer, messing his Xehanort fight and killing him, so the two continue roughhousing each other.

Brick sighs and informs them he's going to bed before going to his room. As he stares at his ceiling from his bed Brick lets his mind wander back to Blossom and their day together.

  
_...Pinkie needs more work on her disguise._

.

.

.

  
[PPG Home]

  
" **BLOSSOM!** " Bubbles yells as she barges into her sister's room. Blossom had just finished combing het hair for bed.

  
"Yes Bubbles? I'm right here" Blossom answers light heartedly with a smile.

  
"Blossom, remember the game I always show you on my phone?!"

  
"Um, the text message one? With the cute boys and girl?"

  
"Yes! Look at this!" She shows her phone with an Instagram photo of Brick in his disguise, and Blossom takes a small intake of air. Luckily Bubbles didn't notice in excitement.

  
"Someone spotted a person dressed like Z*n, one of the boys in M****c M*******r. KYAAAAHHELOOKSSOCOOLEVENWITHTHATUGLYHATICAN'TBELIEVEIMISSEDTHIS!!!!"

  
"C-Calm down Bubbles."

  
"But Blossom, not only was he the route I started with he also looks so handsome and cute!!! Most of all this guy was here in Townsville! No one knows who he is, and this may not even be a cosplay. And look at this girl."

Bubbles swipes the screen to show Brick and Blossom, the two of them right by the theatre entrance. "She could totally be her own version as the MC. Don't they look so cute together?! I really wish I wasn't at the dance recital to get their picture."

  
_And it's a good thing no one ever asked. Though these pictures feel like an invasion of our privacy. Luckily Brick gave me his hat_ Blossom thought before turning back to her sister.

"Perhaps you'll see them again. Who knows. For now, how about we get some sleep for school tomorrow?"

  
"Ok. Night Blossom. Oh, and I like your new pillow."

  
"Thanks Bubbles. Good night." As her sister closes the door, Blossom walks to her bed to lie on it, grabbing the Black Mage pillow, and hugs it.

  
_Guess I'll need to find another wig for Brick. Hope they're not too expensive._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get the rest posted soon. 2 more parts. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
